Rain and nightmares
by PewGlitch
Summary: If out of you live was raining, what you should to do? Dance, break something? Or interrupt the calm of your dance partner has? This are the ideas that cames to the mind of Glitch, for fight the boredom. / Fluffy MoGlitch. / First story of the author in this fandom.


**Note of the author: This was a present birthday for a lovely girl on DA. And, because I know that her favourite pairing was MoGlich, I wrote this.**

**Pairing: You should know. **

**Disclaimer: DC3, Glitch, Mo, belongs to Harmonix. But the idea for this, it's mine. **

**Advice: If you don't like fluffy (I say it right? I don't know) m/m stories, you should go out and read another story. But, it's more 'funny' than 'romantic'. **

* * *

A normal day in the 80's. Right? Well no, there was something that ruins everything, the plan I had perfectly mounted in my head was marred for the next fact:

The rain.

Mo and I were going out, for dance in the streets until the night fell and after that, go to take something like we used to. But now that the time was mad with us, resulted impossible, and our street in few seconds, was completely soaked. Full of puddles, and the cold... Ugh. I didn't want to be locked up doing nothing. No, I can't allow it. And in what way? Annoy my dance partner.

In those moments, he was taking off his warm jacket, with the hat and the glasses, carrying the simple red tracksuit. Thanks to my legos, on the inside of this house was quite hot, even when out it's all freeze, therefore he removed his tracksuit top, being in a white undershirt. I stared at him for a moment, making me forget what I wanted to do to him.

_'GLITCH! Wake up.'_

I blinked a few times and smiled tranquilly, making my friend won't suspect anything. 1, 2, 3, and... Bam! I jumped from behind, hanging from his neck and surrounding his waist with my legs, laughing unavoidably. The African-American, first wanted to throw me, but to hear my laughter allowed to continue in the same position, clutching my thighs. I pulled his ear repeatedly.

_**"Mo, Mo, Mo. Why here we cannot dance?"**_

_**"Because here would break somethin'."**_

_**"Then why don't we? It would be pretty funny."**_Insisted, making me down to the ground.

_**"If you want to pay it, G, go ahead."**_

The pout that I outlined served in response to the major, who let out a giggle and ruffled my hair, taking off the hair gel I have in it, making that fell rebel to all my face. I snorted, trying to remove it, useless. I looked at him with a assassin stare. He touched my hair and that I don't let anyone to do it. My behavior may seem childish, I know. But what can I do? I have 14 years, not 20!

_**"I don't want to pay anythin'. I want to do something."**_

_**"Tell me and we will, youngin'."**_Was his simple answer, to what I side smiled.

_**"Dance."**_

_**"I told you it can't be!"**_I beginning to put him nervous. I like that.

_**"Then find a way to distract me and leave you in peace."**_

He frowned, yet with all this freed me to think what we could do. The reason? Pure laziness, I was overcome when I not danced in a while... that watching the clock, now would be two hours. I left him thinking, as I walked over to the couch and I lay on it, dropping and putting my hands behind my neck, staring at the ceiling and spreading my legs intentionally. I was wearing only a turquoise shirt and wide, so anyone can saw the underwear. Surely should Mo. I was right, as he walked beside the sofa he closed my legs, in his face you can seen an imperceptible blush. I smiled wickedly.

Ah, the boredom...

I tilted my face toward my companion, that caught my attention catching my nose between his fingers, hardly preventing me from breathing. As much as kicked him for let me go, he didn't stop, after a while. Panting, my chest going up and down for the lack of air. Then him disappeared from my view for squatting in front of the furniture, looking at me from his position. Squinting, I stood up, and with my foot, gently, I make him fall the ground on his ass. I let out a laugh watching as he rubbed the area, without moving.

_**"Did you think of something?"**_I swung my feet, calm.

_**"Yeah. We will see a movie."**_

_**"101 Dalmatians? Is 101 Dalmatians? I love that movie."**_I commented, my eyes lighting up.

_**"No, little one. One of terror."**_Now he was smiling, and in my face was an horrified expression.

_**"Oh no. Bad idea, bad idea. Is not there a better one?"**_

_**"It turns out that Glitch is still a child who is 'fraid that kind of movies..."**_ He sighed. _**"Well, if you're scared don't see."**_

_**"WHAT? I have no fear. Let's watch it."**_

I contradicted him, doing in this case what he wanted. I sighed, shaking my head and setting down again on the sofa, watching distracted to my friend, and when he put the film on the VHS, it was so fast that I could not tell what film was, would be a complete mystery, and I hated surprises. He acclimated the house, closing the windows, and turning off the lights, were only find the television lit. I began to doesn't like this. I picked up my legs with my arms, hugging myself, even when Mo sat beside me, I just continue in the same position. My dance partner extended his arm to me in the start of the movie, but I refused it with a gesture, to which him replied with a shrug.

The beginning was a creepy music, involuntary shivers ran down my back. The protagonist was walking through a forest, he was alone, then he heard some strange noises but he ignored them. And suddenly, when I least expected... a bloody monster appears and that made me jump on the site, almost falling to the couch. Mo gives me a meaningful look, still at arm's length. Without thinking too much, I curl up next to him clutching his chest tightly, on many occasions looking away, and sincerely, I don't know what happened in the movie.

After enough scares and completely glued to Mo, he stopped the film, thanks to my legos, because surely him could watch that I was not seeing it. He hugged me, giving me a pat on the back, and stroking with calm, I slowly didn't had fear. He looked at me with an expression of _'I told you'._

_**"I knew you were too small to see."**_

_**"Screw ya."**_I replied somewhat angrily, because he kept reminding me the same.

_**"CHST. Dirty mouth, I have to clean it up with soap and water."**_

_**"Not you, that's toxic."**_ I drop the first thing came to my mind, much as was foolish. I heard an incredulous laughter from him. _**"I'm serious!"**_

_**"Yeah, right... Anyway, I think I know something that will cleanse your mouth and forever."**_

His words were concise, clear, almost left me speechless. He put a thumb on my lips, making me partially open my mouth. Due to the closeness, we hadn't had to get too close, to kiss me. It was deep, he doesn't thought anything in the moment to casting his tongue into my mouth, and with it exploring all my cavity, without I could detain it, for that I drop a moan. When he considered sufficient, he go off with a wide, bright smile, I found myself completely red-faced with embarrassment.

_**"Done. Now you again say dirty words?"**_

_**"..."**_

_**"Glitch, did you hear me?"**_

_**"..."**_

_**"Hey! Are you 'kay? "**_

_**"I can sleep with you tonight? Ya know... nightmares."**_

* * *

_****_**So... Here it is. :D If you enjoy it, don't be afraid to tell me. I don't bite... For now. :3**


End file.
